Un hombre solitario
by Aph goticora
Summary: Corrí, llegué a mi casa, troté hasta mi habitación y dejé ese libro en el mismo lugar donde estaba desde un principio; en el garaje. Entonces olvidé el asunto, y volví a mi trabajo. Al lugar donde todo estaba bajo mi control, al sitio donde pertenezco. En el silencio que tanto amo, al otro lado de mi escritorio, rodeado de la cálida solead. Gerita.


Desde pequeño el leer ha sido mi actividad favorita. Tragaba libros cual dulces, y mis padres eran muy felices debido a eso.

De vez en cuando, mi mamá llegaba del trabajo y me daba un libro, que la mayoría de las veces resultaban ser una novela romántica, y no falta aclarar que muchos de ellos quedaron en el olvido, pues yo era un chicho más de ciencia ficción y aventura. Por fortuna a mi madre eso no le molestaba, ya que me excusaba prometiendo que los leería algún día y se los heredaría a mis hijos. Aunque hoy, 13 años más tarde, creo eso imposible. Soy una persona solitaria, muy reservada. Llevo un completo orden sobre mi vida entera y sobre la gente a mí alrededor.

Conseguí un trabajo como escritor de textos para libros de aprendizaje. La editorial paga bien. Ellos me dan un tema, y yo lo único que tengo que hacer es explicarlo, así que suelo dar pequeñas asesorías, a veces solo una vez al mes.

Hoy, casualmente me topé con una de las novelas que mi madre tanto ansiaba que yo leyera mientras llevaba a cabo la limpieza de mi garaje. Me llamó la atención al momento, y supuse que este había sido de tantos que había guardado y olvidado, posiblemente por el tema que este trataba; amor. La obra se nombrara "Un hombre solitario" y el autor al parecer era un tal Veneziano Felici, un hombre Italiano. Me pareció interesante, así que aproveché mi día libre y comencé la lectura en mi oficina.

"_Al siguiente día yo salí a caminar por los prados, cuando a los lejos vi la silueta de Feli, la niña de mis ojos. Me acerqué a ella, esta dijo que tomara asiendo a su lado, y así fue."_

Instantáneamente el chico enamorado pasó a ser mi personaje favorito. Pudo ser debido a que su perspectiva del amor era muy pura. Aunque al mismo tiempo me daba rabia, porque yo nunca tuve amigos cuando niño. Mis padres no me dejaban salir, decían que podía enfermarme porque yo era una persona débil. Pasé mucho tiempo en hospitales recuperándome, y ni siquiera asistí a una escuela; toda educación era en casa.

Fue entonces cuando llegué a una parte del libro donde el niño deja a la niña, todo porque tenía una enfermedad grave y su familia necesitaba llevarlo a otro lugar, si es que querían salvarle la vida. Sentí pena, aunque al mismo tiempo, y de alguna forma, comprendí su dolor.

Después de la despedida, la historia ahora es guiada por Feli, la pequeña niña quien, más adelante se descubre que en verdad era un chico; de nombre Feliciano. En ese momento cerré el libro de golpe. Y nunca supe por qué, pero me sentí furioso. Podía sentir como una relación tan hermosa se rompía sobre una hoja de papel con letras, eso era devastador.

No toqué la novela sino hasta dos meses después, cuando terminé de elaborar un ensayo sobre las guerras en trinchera que surgió en Inglaterra debido a la Paz Armada. En ese entonces ya estaba calmado, y pude seguir la lectura con más tranquilidad, aunque una inquietante sensación en mi pecho creció cuando le di vuelta a la página.

"_Los años habían corrido. Y yo no era libre. Atorado en el pasado estaba, y no había nadie a mi lado. _

_El prometió volver, más ahora ya no me importa más, porque ya no lo amo, pero siento que lo necesito y eso no me permite avanzar." _

En el momento que leí ese párrafo sentí mucha lastima.

Después de unas semanas, entre intervalos de trabajo y lectura, logré terminar de leer la obra. El final era melancólico y desabrido en conclusiones. – ¿Qué clase de historia de amor termina así? – Me pregunté en voz alta. No podía aceptar ese final; era horrendo. Ni siquiera trágico, solo aburrido.

"_El amor no es lo mío después de todo. Ahora solo soy yo y este diario, que es mi gran tesoro. _

_No tengo hombro en el que llorar, he incluso después de intentarlo todo…de olvidarlo, de dejarlo en el pasado, parece que tendré que seguir esperando…un poco más." _

Ese era el último párrafo.

Lo que seguía del mes, inconforme me dediqué a investigar a fondo sobre el autor y sus obras. Sorprendentemente ese era el único libro que había escrito hasta la fecha, hace ya seis años. –No lo puedo creer ¿Qué clase de persona deja una historia así a medias? –

Leí el libro por segunda vez, por tercera vez…incluso hubo una cuarta. En lo único que pensaba día y noche era en la maldita historia de amor entre esos dos ¿A caso el hombre encontró el amor de nuevo? Y si fue así… ¿Quién?

Entonces, después de unos días de trabajo, en vez de quedarme solo en casa decidí salir y tomar un café con mi hermano mayor, Gilbert. Como siempre yo llegué primero. Tomé asiento en una de las mesas frente a la ventana, y ordené un especial con galletas a un lado, cuando lo vi. Abrí la boca un par de veces, tratando de articular palabras, aunque fallé, porque ahí estaba sentado en la mesa que colindaba con la mía…el escritor de mi libro favorito, "Un hombre solitario." Era igual al de la foto ¿Qué acaso estaba alucinando? Sí que era mi día de suerte.

– ¿Acaso, no es usted el autor del libro "Un hombre solitario"? – El muchacho levantó la mirada sutilmente, y me observó con atención. Hubo silencio, y había algo en su mirada que por un momento se perdió, y que no logré reconocer. Sentía como mi corazón brincaba de la felicidad; era el, me había atrevido a hablarle. Realmente hablaría con la persona que podía responder todas mis dudas.

–Ah… ¿Ese libro? Sip… ¡soy yo! Pero debo informarle que…el nombre que uso como autor es un mero alias ¡Mi nombre es Feliciano Vargas! ¿A caso es usted fan de mi obra? –

–Hm. Si, lo soy. De hecho…lo he leído repetidas veces, y me parece una trama encantadora, a excepción del final. Me gustaría saber qué pasa con el chico. – ¿Qué había sido ese tono? ¿Esa era su voz?

–Hah. Creme…igual a mí me gustaría saber qué le pasa…– Entonces selló sus labios dándole un sorbo a su tasa de café he ignoré el comentario. No podía creerlo, estaba perplejo.

–No piensa seguir la historia por lo que veo…– Mencioné, para mantener la conversación. Me sentía un poco decepcionado, solía creer que el autor detrás de esta preciada obra era alguien más como yo, pero este chico parecía ser alguien más torpe que un tomate. Al principio, cuando encontré su foto en Internet, creí que quizás esa foto había sido de su juventud, no de la actualidad.

–Bueno…no. Al principio todo es un cuento de hadas... pero lo único que se obtiene al final es un mar de sueños rotos y una playa de soledad.

Decidí no continuar con el, puesto a que creí que sería aburrido el narrar como el ingenuo chico muere triste y desolado. –

'Eso quiere decir que nunca encontró el verdadero amor…' Me dije, para mis adentros.

–Mis disculpas si te he decepcionado…amigo. –

Hubo silencio. Y entonces pensé; este hombre no parece ser una persona apropiada para llevar a cabo una amistad, o al menos una conversación normal. No tenía ganas ni de levantar el cabeza. No quería verle y no quería creer que aquel hombre había sido el autor de la obra más hermosa que hasta el momento había leído. Era como ser traicionado por tu propio soldado, en el que tanta fe tenías.

–Psst- ¡Hey, tu! –Pero aunque algo me decía que no, yo dije que sí, – ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo? Se supone que mi hermano mayor llegaría hace ya una hora. Pero no parece que eso esté en sus planes ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes planeado verte con alguien? ¿Es una chica, no? Dime… ¿Es linda? ¡¿Cómo la conociste?! – Su tono era como el de un niño, muy quisquilloso, eso me ponía los nervios de punta.

–¡¿H-HE?! ¿Disculpe? No. No, no. Y claro que no. Yo estoy aquí por mi hermano mayor, Gilbert, que tampoco ha llegado.– Me llevé la mano a los ojos, y los froté suavemente, comenzando a desesperarme. Quería que se callara, solo eso.

–H-huwe…p-perdón…– La madre silencio volvió a tomar el poder de la situación. Y ni de loco pensé en aceptar su oferta, pero ahí estaba, al doblar la esquina, este sentimiento tan humano llamado apatía, que justo en el trayecto estrujó mi corazón. Suspiré y tomé lugar frente a él. Su mesa estaba cubierta de manojos extraños; varias libretas con hojas en blanco, plumas, estuches, borradores, libros de cocina, fotos de mujeres semidesnudas, he igual de hombres. – ¡Oh! Y dime ¿Te gusta la pasta, o eres una persona más de tomates? –

-¿Disculpe? – Dije confundido, tratando de ignorar todos aquellos objetos he imágenes vulgares, tan pero tan fuera de lugar. Entonces el hombre echó risitas al aire, y más que confundido, me sentí ofendido ¿Qué era tan gracioso? ¿Me estaba tomando el pelo? ¿Qué se creía este tal crio? ¿Qué hacían esas imágenes tan vergonzosas en un lugar así? Quizás era mejor irse de ahí.

–De donde eres. Pregunto de dónde vienes. No tienes pinta de italiano, tampoco de Ingles o polaco. Tu- tu, tu. Tienes cara de ser…–

– ¿Alemán? –

– ¡Sí! ¡Eso mero iba a decir! Alemania… es un lugar muy limpio. Pero me trae tan tristes recuerdos. Aún recuerdo la última vez que estuve ahí– El hombre Italiano se cruzó de brazos, y adquirió un tono de alguien que estaba a punto de relatar la más extensa crónica en la historia de los libros. – Fue hace aproximadamente 7 años. Justo ahí, en uno de los cuantos hoteles, junto con mi hermano, buscando inspiración para mis trabajos de arte. El mismo día salimos y visitamos lugares tan bellos… ¡pero la gente era tan alta y aterradora! ¡Debiste vernos! ¡Lovino y yo, en medio de todos esos machos! ¡Dan tanto miedo los alemanes! ¿Qué acaso todos los días toman litros y litros de cerveza de barriles, y luego los llenan de rocas, para aventárselos a sus hijos? ¡Y ni hablar de las mujeres! ¡Todas eran tan fuertes! ¡Aunque la comida del lugar era deliciosa, y el clima era lindo! –

–Ahh… ¿Si? – Respondí, no muy interesado. Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, ingeniando un plan para salir de ahí, sin parecer un idiota.

–Así es, he he he. Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? –

–Soy…eh. Lu…dwig…-

– ¡Lud! Oye, oye, Lud ¿Qué piensas sob–

–¡Lo siento mucho! –

– ¡¿H-he?! –

–Debo irme. Ya es tarde. Trabajo. Cosas importantes. Quizás nos veamos luego y tenga el placer de tener una charla decente con usted, señor Vargas. Adiós. Q-que tenga un buen día. – Huí. Escapé cual cobarde. Olvidé mi orden, deje de lado la idea de que mi hermano pronto estaría ahí, solo y confundido, preguntándose donde rayos, su hermano menor, persona que nunca falla a un compromiso, estaba. Corrí, llegué a mi casa, troté hasta mi habitación y deje ese libro en el mismo lugar donde estaba desde un principio; en el garaje. Entonces olvidé el asunto, y volví a mi trabajo. Al lugar donde todo estaba bajo mi control, al sitio donde pertenezco. En el silencio que tanto amo, al otro lado de mi escritorio, rodeado de la cálida solead.


End file.
